The invention relates to a movable protective hood for the power tool of a work tool machine, specifically for the saw blade of a circular table saw and, more particularly, to such a hood provided with a four-axis, parallel-linkage, vertical guide and a connecting tube for vacuum removal of shavings.
The parallelogram guide for the exhaust hood permits that its positioning for various thicknesses of the piece of material to be worked can be accommodated by plane parallel height adjustment, i.e., vertical adjustment, of the plane of the exhaust cover. Moreover, the design in general provides that even when tension or weight is applied to it, the exhaust cover remains stationary above the work table surface at any level.
In the usual constructions of this type, the connecting tube for the vacuum hose is directly attached to the exhaust cover. Thus, not only is the view of the work piece beneath the exhaust hood cover obstructed, but also the through motion of the work piece along the parallel stroke and its removal from the table are hindered. Further, the rest of the hose often interferes with other components of the machine.